Christmas Sorrow
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: It's a oneshot and a holiday special. Would he ever come back for her or did he forget her and right around the holidays too.


Hey ppl! sry i havn't really been updateing i can't think of nething 2 write nxt plz plz plz help me! In the mean time, this is another story. A one-shot and a holiday special.

ENJOY!

It was just nearing Christmas and unlike you would probably imagine, the house hold would be joyful, tree decorated people celebrating and more, but at Keely's house hold nothing was like that. Yes, family was coming to visit. The only sort of joyful thing about that was that she was going to see her cousin Tessie who she hadn't seen for awhile. There was something missing though that was crashing her holiday spirit she knew what it was, but never spoke of it because no one would understand her feelings. Her mom tried to cheer her up as much as posible unfourtunetly all she would do was say "I'm Fine!" and run up to her room so her tears could be hidden away.

He had left her about a year ago he left a Christamas, and she never got to tell him something, something that wasn't to be replaced. It was one week before Chirstmas and some of her reletives were staying, including Tessie's family. This year she wasn't interested into building a fort, gossiping or doing anything else with her. When they arrived she said Hi and then suddenly something caught her and she ran up to her room, locked the door and took out her photo album which was alreaady covered and smeared with wet nail polish and tears. She had gone through the album so many times and she knew what picture was coming up next, but everytime her eyes would fill with tears and she would just collapse praying that he would come back.

Tessie knocked on the door a million times, so that Keely would open up. Finally Keely was able to get to the door without collapsing on the floor and pounding it. Her eyes were filled with tears. She realized her mom had gotten everybody to knock on the door so she just let Tessie in and left everyone else out. "Hey, Keely, is there something wrong?" Tessie asked really concerened. The two were like sisters. "Yeah, do you remember last year the boy who came to our Christmas celebration?" "Yes, of course I remember him, he was really nice." "Where is he now, I thought last year you said he might come back this year." "Well you see, he was from somewhere else, somewhere very far from here and he probably won't ever come back." She felt a bit better after talking with Tessie "By the way, Tess" she continued more cheery "How long are you staying, I though you were home schooled, how long can you get off." asked Keely

"Oh, I think after Christmas we are going" "Tess, could you possibly stay a bit longer maybe two weeks." "Ya, know I'll ask, but waht about your school?" "You can come to school with me temporarly, it would be nice to have a best friend around for awhile." "Yeah ok, I'll ask"

The week went by in seconds, they had omre fun, but every night she would show Tessie some of her photos and as always cry. It was finally Christmas day and there was more cheer around the house. "Alright people," Keely's aunt, Tessie's mom announced "Time for the presents." Tessie went ahead to open hers first, the one from Keely "Oh, my gosh it is so, heavy." "what is this?" she opened it and saw it was and electrec guitar, amplifier and all." "Thank you so much Keely, but I got you something really small. I don't think it could be worth as much as this!" "It's ok, maybe you can stay the two weeks..." Keely said looking at her aunt sort of puppy dog pouting which sort of brought tears to her eyes. Her aunt agreed.

After all the presents there was one small, very small one under the tree well hidden. She looked insid a very small folded up note that read "Go outside, to where you can see the stars and point to your favorite one." She did as the note said and went outside. Outside she found a package neatly folded with her name on it. Keely slowly untied the ribbon revealing a necklace shaped like a star with "Keely" engraved on it. and next to Keely it said "My love for you is more than you could ever imagine"

It wasn't signed by anyone, she looked up at the stars and wondered could it be... she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist "PHIL!" She shouted turned around whispered in his ear. " I love you, more than YOU could ever imagine." and kissed him and then he said "So, do you think there will be a place for my family to stay, ya think your mom could help solve your problem?""Your staying for good, your staying for good?""Yes, we got a lisence to stay for good and I'm staying put right here with you." That night all her worries and all her saddness went away and every night when she would look up at the stars she always wispered. "Thank you"

K that's it hope u liked it!


End file.
